Addiction
by Jennie
Summary: Kissing is like drinking salted water: you drink and your thirst increases." Leander/Linda. Pre-series.


**Title:** Addiction  
**Author:** Jennie  
**Characters:** Linda Downey, Leander Hasting  
**Fandom:** Heir Series  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt** LJ community **31_days** Nov. 21 _kissing is like drinking salted water: you drink and your thirst increases._ and LJ Community **64damn_prompts** 20. _explode_.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**AN:** I'm slowly working on moving my Heir Series fic over to FFN. Here's another one-shot from me, pre series.

* * *

His lips are soft, supple, moist, pressing against hers with an intensity that makes her weak in the knees. She clings to him, her fingers grabbing his shirt, twisting it, using it to hold herself up, to keep standing.

He presses hard against her, his arms around her waist, pushing their lower bodies together. A sudden flash of heat travels through her, and she pushes back against him experimentally. The feeling intensifies within her, and she wants more, she needs more.

She opens her mouth slightly, instinctively, deepening the kiss, and he responds, licking at her lips, before slipping his tongue into her mouth. She's been kissed before, even got kissed once on the lips, by a boy when she was still in high school. But never has she been kissed like this, where a fire has ignited within her, demanding more of him, making the places where he touches her tingle with a need, wanting more.

He breaks the kiss slowly, still holding her close to him, burying his head into her shoulder. He's so much taller than she is that it can't exactly be a comfortable position for him, but he doesn't seem to mind, nuzzling into her neck. She enjoys the feeling, the closeness, but she still yearns for his lips on hers.

She pushes at him, bringing his head up, taking her chance and seizing his lips once more. The act elicits a slight chuckle deep in his throat, and she brings her hands up to run them through his hair, gripping his curls tightly, pulling him even closer to her. This ferocity, this desperation- it is new to her. She's never felt this way before. He kissed her once, brushing his lips across hers, and it was as if a dam broke, a dam of new, exciting, _passionate_ emotions.

She can't get enough of him. His hands move up, slowly tracing around her waist, before he dips a hand underneath the thin material of her t-shirt. She shivers at his touch on her bare skin, and presses into him, catching him off guard, causing him to take a step back. She keeps their lips intertwined, hating to let him go even to breathe, running a hand through his hair, down his neck, letting her hand trail into his collar, before bringing it to his front, teasing down his chest, undoing buttons when she comes to them.

His touch is getting bolder underneath her shirt, and she can feel the very obvious evidence of his arousal against her. It's exhilarating and frightening at the same time, a primal urge that she's never felt before, one that urges her on, one that allows her to feel brand new things she never thought were possible.

It's not his Persuasion. It's not her powers. It's a- a combination of the two, an attraction, a connection. Ever since her powers kicked in several months ago, it has been a struggle to stay in control. It would be so easy to let it all out, but she knows she can't, not when they're on a mission. Missions require control. But when they're alone together, she doesn't have to worry. Here is one wizard that, for all her power, will never fall under her spell. She may have charisma, but he _oozes_ magic. When she touches him, the contact pulls her power to the surface, and she can feel it reach out to him.

A touch makes her shudder.

A kiss takes her breath away; makes her go weak in the knees.

And now- and now they are progressing to something more.

This is a new experience for her: kissing, removing clothing, getting closer and closer to the point of no return. She could, possibly, if she wanted to, step back. He would, if she pushed. She knows that he has doubts about them, worries that he's too old, too jaded, too damaged for her- but that is part of his charm, part of what pulls her to him. She loves him in spite of and because of it. He started out as her savior, unattainable, a pillar of strength, someone to admire, to learn from. He taught her so much- he still does. And it didn't take her long to begin to fall for him, like a student with a crush on the teacher.

Except- this runs infinitely deeper than just some _crush_.

She's in love with him.

His mouth is so soft against hers, as they meld together, tongues seeking each other out, dueling. She presses up against him, moving her hips against him, and hears a sound deep in his throat. _She_ is making him feel this way. _She_ has the power over him.

It's amazing.

_All this because of a kiss_. One kiss and she's reduced to a puddle of goo, one kiss and something is released in her that she can't and doesn't _want_ to control.

His hands move up her torso, as she finishes unbuttoning his shirt, trailing her hands up his chest to shove the shirt off of his shoulders.

"I love you," she gasps out, when he pulls up her shirt, forcing them to part for a few seconds.

"I love you too," he whispers, his eyes a startling dark green. And then his lips are on hers again and she loses the ability to think.


End file.
